Happy ending are hard to find
by floratencha
Summary: Everyone deserves a happy ending, Even if it was only for a moment. One-shot. Rated 'T' for language. Leah x Surpise! Set after Breaking Dawn
1. Everyone deserves a happy ending

**So Monija (floratencha) is on vacation, and I, her beta (Ariel J) has finally recovered from surgery and she left me in charge of her laptop, which was signed in so I figured I'd put this up, since we planned to put it up when she got back. I also updated her bio page and if I am working on the next chapter of "So much for my happy Ending." Lots of typos and it is like 7 pages typed. This is Set after Breaking Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The sounds of his footsteps sent shivers up my spine. _Damn. _Why did he have to do that to me? The way his panting put my already overheated skin on fire. _God. _I wasn't supposed to feel this way with anyone but Sam. He was my life and he had thrown me away like a doll.

"Walk any slower, Wolf-girl?" His voice was deep and it did nothing to help clear the fog from my head.

"Hey, Embryo. Shut the fuck up!" He growled and it sent me on fire.

"Don't call me that!" I didn't need to look at him to know that he was shaking.

"Why not, that is your name isn't it?" I was pinned down to the ground and some how he was straddling me. My breathing began to become panted as he shifted on top of me. He had no idea what he was doing to me.

"Apologize." He leaned down whispering in my ear.

"Not a chance." I said as I shifted under him in an attempt to get out of his grasp.

"Then I guess we will be here all night." I sighed when he readjusted himself into a more comfortable position on top of me. He had no idea how much I would love it, if we did stay here all night.

"Fine." I snapped and he grinned, getting ready to accept the apology that he thought I was going to give. "Sorry, that I called you by your name." He growled and I tensed myself for the hit he was planning. What I didn't expect was him moving off of me.

"Wimp." I mumbled dusting the dirt off of me as I pulled to myself to my feet. It seemed that the heat had left my body when he had removed himself from me.

"Bitch." I don't know why but that comment hurt deep down. I was a bitch. A female dog. A werewolf… Excuse me, _shape-shifter_.

"Sorry, didn't know you had feelings." His voice has lost it's teasing now a little and I think that he is being serious now. I don't know why but that angered me.

"No one does! I'm just Leah. The stupid, idiotic, bitch that no one cares about. No one wants me and I will die that way. Why don't you just kill me now? Save Sam the job of doing it later." I sneered _his _name as my eyes start to burn with the force of the tears that wanted to spill.

"I-I. I can't do that Leah."

"Oh right, because you are the angelic Embry. No one thinks of you the way they think of me. Everyone loves you, and eventually, you'll imprint and live in happy ever after and I'll be the hated maiden until my death."

"I don't think that is true." He is so close to me I can almost feel his breath on me. His hand snakes up my back and I suffocate a sigh of relief, and comfort… I love the way he makes me feel

"Cut the bull crap, Embry. Everyone hates me!" I attempted to push him away from me but he caught my hand, kissing each of my knuckles. I stopped.

"I don't hate you Leah. It's the complete opposite. I love you."

"Don't say that. Don't tell me that." It feels as if the world has stopped spinning and all I can notice is his eyes. His brown chocolate eyes.

"It's true."

"Don't say it!" I break from his grasp turning my back on him. "Don't say that."

"But, it's true. Leah it is true. I will never imprint, and even if I do I will never leave you."

"Shut up!" I screamed breaking into a sprint phasing before I was a mile away. The sounds of the animals of the forest calmed me as I finally stopped miles away from him. My breathing was ragged as I tried to control my breathing.

"Leah." He whispered causing me to growl.

"Leave me alone."

"I'll never say it again if that makes you happy. I'm sorry, but I want you… so bad."

"And I want a mocha latte, but you don't see any drink appearing in thin air." I waved my hand in the air to empathize what I was saying.

"So what? You won't have me."

"You fleabag ass… No, I won't have you. I can't have you, even if I wanted too. You'll leave me, and I'll have to go through this over again." His hands caressed my bare arms.

"Let's not think about later. Only think about now." He whispered and I nodded. Turning to face him I kissed him passionately like I had never kissed anyone before.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered kissing my exposed shoulder causing me to shiver. It felt so good. I mean everyone deserves their own happy ending. Even if it was only for a moment.


	2. Hello Readers

Hello Fanfiction Universe,

This note is to let you all in on what is going on in my life and where i will be taking my writing and ultimately my stories.

I started writing on during the summer between 7th and 8th grade. I have no memory of how i found the site or what made me start writing here. I have always been a writer ever since I was a kid. Whether it was poetry, short stories or full blown stories. I always saw myself going to college for writing and getting a career in the writing field. For someone of that age, my writing has always been more mature and intense when it comes to writing. For lack of a better phrase, and not to sound cocky, I was a great writer for someone of my age and caliber.

As my life started to get busier, I had less time to write. As I wrote less, I started to lose my love of writing. The thrill I got from writing a story and the voices I heard from the characters started to fade.

I started writing a story (which I have taken a break from but not abandoned) but as time and life went on I stopped writing even that.

My love for writing while it didn't vanish, it was definitely buried in myself. As a result during my senior year of high school I applied and was accepted into my top choice college with an intended major of History/Pre-Law.

It was midway through my first semester of college that I realized and rediscovered my passion for writing. It was then that I realized that I couldn't allow myself to keep going to college for a degree I was no interested in. I REFUSE to pay and study and work for something that I didn't want. As a result I began the transferring process with intents to major in Communications and Broadcast Journalism with a minor in Creative Writing.

As a result of this, here I am. I am writing cause writers cannot stop writing. Someone who has a gift and a passion shouldn't waste their gift and that is my opinion. I want to write and hone my skills as a writer which is why I am back here.

I want to write fanfiction once again for several reason which include my love for writing and my passion for telling stories and also to hone my skills and make myself a better writer.

With that in mind, I was left to think of what I wanted to do with the remaining stories I have written and not completed. As a result I have come with a solution. All of my previous stories will be marked as complete and I am opening my stories to be co-written by another writer.

I know where I want the stories to go and the person who wants to finish and write the stories must agree to finish the story in the ending I have decided (unless they come up with a better ending- which is very very possible someone will). The person who will complete the stories (I think there is only one to be honest) must send me copies of the chapters before they are published. Other requirements for the person who wants to take over writing must have written on fanfiction over 20k words total, and at least 3 completed stories in the Twilight Universe. This person must also agree to update the story at least once every 2 weeks. Other requirements will be discussed upon further dates to those who wish to complete the story. If you are interested please PM me so that we may speak at further length.

In the event that no one wants to finish the story or no one is qualified in my opinion then I will finish the story at my own time. I have not decided when.

With this in mind, I thank you all who have been patiently waiting. You truly are true fans and you are encouragement that maybe I am as good of a writer as I think I am. please don't hesitate to PM me so that I may find some way to thank you. I have no idea how but I'm sure we can come up with something.

To my new readers as fans, please take some time to read my old work in order that you may see how my writing has improved over time.

I have started the writing process in which I will be writing an AU story about Embry and his imprint whom I have yet to name. I have no idea how often I will be posting but once i have figured out the logistics i will be sure to let you all know.

I thank each and everyone of you. You all are amazing people who encourage and inspire me to continue writing. Reading and seeing emails about favorites or reviews of my stories that I hadn't updated in years would always bring smiles to my face. I hope to continue writing and bring you all new stories that show my maturity, growth, and creativity.

Stay tuned to see what I have in store. The Twilight Universe is about to get shaken up. Monija is back and ready to get back to writing as soon as possible.

Forever yours,  
Monija (Floratencha)


End file.
